


Who  the hell is that guy?

by consumedly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Ethan is canon Danny and an ass, M/M, Younger Derek, older Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/consumedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds that he has been tagged in a photo on facebook and shit happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who  the hell is that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: PiIsForPirates @ ff.net edited the first chapter  
> Beta: Sweetandnasty27 @ ff.net and she's amazing, thank you so much!
> 
> And now this one time drabble decided to be a fiction all of a sudden and I've no idea what is going to come out of this, but since I now have a great beta I'll do my best to write the whole story and of course your comments won't hurt ;)
> 
> btw I am thinking of new name for the fic, but since I'm notoriously bad at names would you suggest a name or ten??

You know that dreadful feeling you get when you see an e-mail notifying you that you've been tagged in someone else's photo? And then, you see a thumbnail, and go ohmygod whydidyoupostthat ohmygod. But you continue to cling to the non-existing hope that it is not what you think it is because that thumbnail is soooo small and it's just, it's not that. Really it isn't!

 

And then you open your fb account and bam. There it is, the thumbnail larger and so much more detailed, and yeah, you can not pretend this isn't you and it isn't happening because it so did and you've got the t-shirt and the cup and the magnet and everything fucking else to prove it. But most importantly, you have the picture.

 

Or Allison has it, because you only see the smaller digital copy, the reproduction or whatever; it doesn't really matter. The thing that matters is that you see yourself, you see someone else, and that someone else's lips seem glued to yours; his hand is obviously squeezing your ass and you're (by the looks of it) about to hump his leg. And the worst of it is that you cannot remember anything! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!

 

Who the hell is that guy?


	2. We met at Allison's party didn't we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds the man from the photo by chance and he may have looked like an idiot. Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Sweetandnasty27 @ff.net
> 
> My muse decided to bring in a few more changes into the script. So now we have older Danny and the underage tag is now apprpriet (but who cares, right). Also there wasn't a fire and all of the Hales are alive and Kate is in prison, as she should be! Derek is younger here and goes to school as you'll see in this chapter and ::emm:: the twins are at BHHS and Ethan is still out and proud; he's also an asshole because I don't like him very much!
> 
> It's all still pretty unclear to me so please read the notes where I'll try and update you on the changes. This way you'll be able to make an informed decision if you should read furher or not.

There were fifteen likes, fifteen freaking likes on the photo where he makes out with some presumably hot dude and he doesn't even know half of these people. Two of them are his friends, three his sworn frenemies and the others are facebook addicts. Addicts who are floating around stumbling on the latest mystery of Beacon Hills also known as _Stiles finally got some!_ As Erica gleefully pointed out in her comment.

 

He knows that anyone who has liked or commented does not fill the qualifications of the boy in question because he checked their profiles. He has googled them profoundly and even discovered a blog or two that they have probably forgot they had ever signed up for. Except for Matt, he only has a facebook account. Who only has a facebook account? This dude's hiding something, some mutilated animals corpses or something.

 

He would get at the bottom of this!

 

Later, much much later tough, he does not have enough time to save Beacon Hills from another serial killer wannabe this time around. In fact it would be his first time because the first was just a coincidence and him walking on the Preserve as that bitch Argent tried to torch the Hale's house did not really count as saving.

 

It felt more like a run for your life situation, encountering a few obstacles like mud and freaking slippery piles of leafs all the while screaming murder like the little girl he had always known he secretly was. It was a wonder that she did not caught up with him and that Dave sweet ol' Dave took a leak on the side of the road. God bless his sensitive urinal ways!

 

Anyway, back on track. He did not have time for Creep mac Creeperson so he would let the BH Police handle it on their own. Take that anonymous caller, Matt. Ha! He had to get the identity of the mysterious/hot dude and maybe he could get some answers out of him, maybe he could even get a repeat performance. Who knows? He might like to get him close and personal. Yeah, closer sounds a lot better.

 

Or he would hate him on sight.

 

In for a penny in for a pound. What, Giles is the shit!

 

He was the first to admit that he maybe did overreacted on the _Am I attractive to gay guys_ routine, but he was only a hormonal driven teenage boy after all. Ethan did not need to slam his head in the locker or to trip him on his way in to the cafeteria.

 

He had only wanted to hear his perspective on the matter. There was no need for bodily harm, was there? No there really wasn't and if it wasn't for Derek's timely reaction, he would have landed straight into the garbage disposal that wasn't there yesterday! Fuck you Ethan!

 

The gay twin was out so that left him with nothing. Stiles did not like to admit defeat but it was a close call until one Sunday afternoon he discovered they were out of coffee. There was no way that a Stilinski's house could be left without the God sent-miracle known as caffeine on his watch.

 

It was Sunday and therefore, nothing was opened except the shitty gas station that had the regular brand of shitty coffee but that would make do. He took his keys and wallet and then drove out to the station.

 

Jackson had to be there, of course he had to. Why not ruin a perfectly good Sunday with the bane of his existence if it was possibly to do so! Surprisingly, Lydia wasn't hanging on either of his arms as he tanked so Stiles might be spared the humiliation. He parked on the side and fumbled, pretending to search for something in his non-existent bag on the floor of his baby.

 

He heard the Porsche's engine purring to life and sat back on his seat. Of course Stiles being Stiles managed to slam his head on the board. Thus, he wasn't in the best of moods when he finally managed to get out of the car more or less unscathed.

 

He was still rubbing the tender spot on the side of his head when he stumbled into the gas station, full of douchebags and overachievers. He headed straight to the stand with the coffee and then decided that he might as well take a bag of Doritos for his wounded honor and headed to the cash register. He dropped the items on the counter and slid his hand in the back pocket of his jeans. Only to find it empty.

 

"Fuck." He looked to Ar- only it wasn't Arney anymore but a hot dude with dimples that tried to stiffen a laugh at his dumbstruck expression.

 

"Hello Stiles, was it?"

 

"Yeah, it's Stiles. I'm- I'm Stiles, nice to meet you not Arney." The man was laughing and his dimples were well-defined and his eyes twinkled and shit was this- was it- How do you ask a guy you've never met if he's the hot dude whose leg you humped the other week? Is this even-

 

"We met at Allison's party didn't we?" Thank God there is at least one person who isn't socially awkward in this conversation.

 

"Yes we did. I think we did. I don't really remember anything." Ah, the annoyingly thing known as awkwardness just kicked in. And here he was beginning to think that it wouldn't intrude this time around.

 

The guy's smile dimmed a little "Oh, you don't?"

 

Stiles felt like an ass. He would never drink vodka again, never! Well, for the next couple of weeks at least. He searched for a tag, but there wasn't any.

 

"I'm Danny." They shook hands. Stiles was sure his hands were sticky and gross, but hey a man does what a man has to do. Including embarrassing himself immensely.

 

"Danny, I'm sorry but I forgot the cash in the car if you could just wait a minute I'll go and get it." He was an idiot.

 

"Of course, just go." Sties turned and almost slipped on the floor running.


End file.
